Unsuspected Summer
by tenderheart22
Summary: A Emmett and Bella romance. Will Emmett finally tell Bella that he likes her more than a friend? The family has offered to help,but will something horrible happen in the process? All Human! I will update everytime I get 7 views,then 8,and then so on.
1. Nicknames,swimming,and projects

**"Say,say it now." He said,resting my head on his strong arm.**

**"No!"**

**"Then down you go!"**

**He pushed me back into the pool again. He was trying to make me say something that I always said to him when I would see him first thing in the morning during preschool. It was too embarrassing to say now. **

**"Are you going to give up or do I have to keep dunking you?"  
"Ugh,fine. Emmett is my teddybear. My one and only teddybear." **

**"Thank you. See? It wasn't that hard." **

**I just mumbled.**

**"We got it!" yelled Edward.**

**"Got what?" I asked.**

**"You saying that Emmett was you teddybear. We recorded it and we're going to use it for the AP physcology project,"said Jasper,with a smirk on his face. **

**"I'm so you getting you back for this," I said.**

**"And how are you going to do that,Belle?" asked Emmett.**

**"Oh,you just wait. It may not be anytime soon,though." I said.**

**Jasper and Edward just looked back and forth the whole time. **

**Edwards P.O.V**

**"When are they ever going to admit they like each other more then friends! Bella is in to him. You can tell by the way she looks at him. It's sickening!" I whispered.**

**Jasper and I were behind the tree,waiting for Bella to finally give up and say what she used to call Emmett when they were young. **

**"Well,it's summer. They have three months to admit it or I'm going to knock it out of them!" said Jasper.**

**Emmetts P.O.V**

**It's fun to torture her. She's easily embarrased about everything. I hope she can't see right through me though. I don't want her to know that I like her. Not yet at least. I'm having fun just flirting with her. **

**And I dont know if she feels the same way. Sometimes I think she does,and other time she just seems annoyed by my own presence. **

**Oh well,hopefully by the end of the summer I'll be able to tell her.**

**I was zoned out. Not really paying attention to what the others were talking about. I didn't even realize that I still had Bella in my arms. **

**I heard her saying my name. Her voice was soft and sweet. **

**Whoa,Emmett, snap out of it.**

**"Earth to Emmett!!" she said.**

**I looked down at her.**

**"Can you let go of me?" she asked.**

**"Oh,sorry..." I mumbled and let her slip through my arms and into the water.**

**She came back up a couple of seconds later. **

**"Thanks..." she said sarcasticly. **

**"Anytime,"I said with a smile.**

**"I'm going back up to my house. I'll be over for the cook out later,"she said. She unlocked the gate and started walking home. **

**I groaned and levitated myself on the surface of the water. **

**"When are you going to tell her?" asked Jasper.**

**"Is it that obvious?" I mumbled.**

**The two older brothers shook their heads.**

**"Yes!!"they yelled.**

**"Yes what?"asked Carlisle.**

**He began to put the meat on the cooker.**

**"That Emmett and Bella are practically stil in love with each other,"said Edward. **

**"Thanks Bro," I said.**

**"Your welcome!" he said, and jumped into the pool.**

**"It's true though,and very obvious,"said Carlisle.**

**"What are we talking about?" asked Alice.**

**The rest of the family were outside.**

**"That Emmett and Bella are in love,"said Esme.**

**"Did you finally tell her?" asked Rose.**

**"No,I plan to tell her that I like her by the end of the summer."**

**"We can help!" said Alice.**

**"I don't know..."**

**Whenever Alice helps something big always happens. **

**"oh yes,please let us help! You'll need all the help you can get,"said Rose.**

**"Thanks for the support..."I mumbled.**

**They all looked at me waiting for an answer.**

**I looked up at the sky,wondering what I was about to get into.**

**"Fine,but you can't make it too obvious!" I said.**

**The girls shrieked. **

**"Thank you Emmett!" they all said.**

**I layed back and wondered what I got myself into.**

**This summer maybe the best,or it could turn out to be the worse I've ever had.**


	2. Cookouts,movies,and late nights

**Bella's P.O.V**

**I was walking back to the Cullen's when I heard the girls shriek.**

**I began to jog to see what was going on.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked,opening the gate.**

**"Nooottthhhiiinnngg,"said Alice. She took Jasper's hand,and he twirled her around. **

**Emmett was still in the pool,looking rather flustered. **

**"Emmett...." I said.**

**He looked up and said,"Yes?"  
" Whats going on? Rose is actually smiling,Alice is more hyper then usually,Edward is grinning like an idiot,Carlisle looks like he's holding something big back,Esme is about to burst,and Jasper looks....well,he's the same. But,whats going on?" I asked.**

**Emmett smiled. "Nothing,you'll find out eventually. Lets go inside and pick out a movie to watch later."**

**The Cullens always had a cookout and movie night every friday of the summer.**

**We walked up to his room and sat down infront of a big shelf full of dvd's.**

**"Okay,have anything new this week?" I asked,scanning the shelves.**

**" We have...Marley and Me,Quantum of Soalce,Seven Pounds,and Nick&Norah's Infinite Playlist,"he said and looked at me. **

**"What?"**

**"You choose."**

**"But,I always choose!" **

**"So?"**

**"Ugh,fine. Um...Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist,"I said,handed him the movie.**

**Wait...was he starring at me? **

**I looked up. Yes,Yes he was.**

**"Um...do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously. **

**"No, I just was noticing how beautiful..." He began to say.**

**"Belle,Em,foods ready," said Edward.**

**Emmett sighed and left his room.**

**What was he about to say? I sat there in awe at what was about to happen. **

**"Are you alright,Belle?"asked Edward.**

**"I..yeah,just slightly confused. Can I ask you something?" I asked.**

**"Anything,we're like brother and sister." **

**"Okay,has Emmett ever had a girlfriend?" I asked,and blushed big time. **

**"No,but there's a reason behind this. He has liked the same girl all his life."**

**"And how does he treat her?" she asked.**

**" Like a friend,but sometimes he flirts with her. Why are you asking? Do you have a thing for him?"**

**I blushed.**

**"You do? That's great!!! Hey,Emmett,come up here!!!"**

**Emmett's P.O.V**

**"Where's Bella and Edward?" Jasper asked.**

**"I dont know,they where upstairs in my room talking. I thought they would be down by now," I said.**

**"Hey,Emmett,come up here!!!" **

**"I wonder whats that about,"said Carlisle.**

**"I dunno," I said,and ran upstairs.**

**I got to my door,and saw Bella and Edward restling. Bella had Edward in a headlock.**

**"Whats going on here?" I said,and secretly wishing I was Edward at the moment.**

**"Belle said..."**

**"Say it,and I'll bite you!" said Bella. **

**"Fine,but you need to say it sooner or later. You won't regret it,"said Edward.**

**"Say what? I wanna know!"I looked from Bella to Edward.**

**Once Edward escaped from Bella,he ran up to me and whispered something,and I blushed. **

**"What did he say?" Bella asked.**

**"He said you thought I looked sexy shirtless,"I said,with a smirk.**

**"Tha..wha...," **

**"Well,is it true?" **

**"I wouldn't say sexy,but yes,you look great without a shirt..."**

**"Aw,you're blushing! C'mon,lets go eat!"I said.**

**I put her over my shoulders like a bag of potatoes.**

**"Emmett put me down!!!" she said,as we began to walk downstairs.**

**"Hm,nope. I like this,"I said.**

**"What's going on?"asked Carlisle.**

**"Belle thinks I look sexy shirtless,"I said.**

**"I did not say that,"she said.**

**"Will you stop flirting, and get some food so we can start watching the movie?"asked Rose.**

**I put the movie in,grabbed some food,and sat by Bella.**

**"And why aren't you eating?" I asked.**

**"I thought you would share your food,"she said with a smile.**

**Gosh,I love her smile. It fits her perfectly.**

**"Okay,"I said and gave her half of my hamburger.**

**-Towards the end of the movie-**

**"Oh,I love this part," she said.**

**Nick and Norah where in her dads studio,just told each other they liked each other,and started making out.**

**"So,you like a good make out session?"I asked.**

**"Well,sometimes. But,mainly in this movie. Because you know these two belong together and you wish they could just shut up and realize it,"I said.**

**Sometimes thats how I feel...I began to wonder.**

**"Well,that was a good movie,"said Esme.**

**"Sweet and so teen-like,"said Rose.**

**"The bands had a lot of weird names,"said Edward.**

**"The gay guys were hularious,though,"said Jasper.**

**"Her best friend was a little ditzy,"said Alice.**

**"I thought they were never going to get together,"I said.**

**"The ending was awesome!"said Bella.**

**"Well, it's getting late and I have to get to work earlie ,g'night everyone!"said Carlisle.**

**"Good night my sweet sons,and good night my lovely daughters,"said Esme,hugging each of them.**

**"And good night my beautiful Bella."**

**The parents went upstars,and left the teens alone.**

**"So,what are we gonna do now?"asked Alice.**

**"I think me and Edward are going to go play a few games up in my room,"said Jasper.**

**"Okay,are you joinging them Emmett?" she asked.**

**I was zoned out again.**

**"Earth to Emmett,"said Bella.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Are you going to play some video games with Edward and Jasper?" she asked.**

**"Nah,I think I'll stay down here,"he said,with a dazed tone.**

**"Well,I think they're playing Mario Kart. So,I'll go join them,"said Alice.**

**"Me too,"said Rose.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**"So,wanna watch another movie?" he asked.**

**I looked up.**

**The light from the moon was reflecting on his face.**

**He looked like an angel standing there.**

**"How about we play card games,"I suggested.  
"Okay,lets go sit on the patio,"he said,and grabbed a deck of cards.**

**We spent the next couple of hours;talking,playing cards,and watching the stars.**

**"Well,it's getting late,I'm gonna head home," I said.**

**"Can I walk with you?"he asked.**

**"Sure,"I said,and smiled at him.**

**We talked a little more,and played flashlight tag til we got to my house.**

**"I guess we can finish this game tomorrow night with more people,"I suggested.**

**"Sure. Why dont you come over for breakfast tomorrow? I'm cooking,"he said.**

**"I dont know,I've never seen you cook..."I said.  
"I'm great at it. I make a mean stack of blueberry waffles."**

**I laughed "Okay,what time do I need to be there?"**

**"10.I'll save enough waffles for you,"he said.**

**"Haha,you better. Well..."**

**I looked up at him. He was looking down at my face and smiling.**

**"Well,goodnight,"I muttered.**

**I turned around and then he grabed me by the waist and gave me a peck on the cheek.**

**"Goodnight,Belle."**

**I blushed,opened the door,and ran up to my room.**

**I called Alice.**

**Alice:Hey Belle!! **

**Bella:Sorry to call so late,but you won't believe what happend!!**

**Alice:What?!**

**Bella:Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek! I mean,I know its nothing big,but do you know anything?**

**Alice: *voice gets high and squicky* No.**

**Bella:Yes,you do! Your voice gets high and squicky when you lie.**

**Alice: Bella,theres somethings that are meant to be unsaid and this is one of those. You'll find out in time my dear.**

**Bella:Ugh,what should I do? Should I question him?**

**Alice:No,just let it play out and see what he does...If he doesn't do anything for a while,then you can question him.**

**Bella:Thanks Alice. Well,I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Your lovely brother invited me over for breakfast.**

**Alice:Alright,see you then!**


End file.
